Dominos is and has long been a very popular game. Dominos consists of a plurality of tiles, each divided into two sections. Each section has from one to nine pips (spots). There are many ways to play dominos, but the basic element of game play is to match a tile section to a another tile section with the same number of pips.
Another very popular game is checkers. Checkers consists of a board and a plurality of pieces. The board is divided into an eight-by-eight grid of squares, of two alternating colors, in what is now commonly called a “checkerboard” pattern. The pieces are round, of the same width and the same diameter. Some of the pieces are of one color, and the rest are of another color. These two colors may or may not be the same colors of the board squares. There are different ways to play checkers, but the basic element of game play is a competition between players to remove competing pieces from the board through a systematic moving of pieces from square to square.
There is always a need for new entertaining and amusing games. There is certainly a need for a game that incorporates some of the more appealing characteristics of the popular games of dominos and checkers.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. Also, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in this background section.